


Green emphasizes your eyes

by KhloeKayHenstridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry wears Draco's cape, M/M, and clothes, drarry gives me life, they're cute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhloeKayHenstridge/pseuds/KhloeKayHenstridge
Summary: Harry oversleeps at Draco's. Might as well borrow his Slytherin-colored clothes for the day. After all, as his boyfriend says, green emphasizes his eyes. But here is the thing : they haven't told anybody about their relationship. Yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Green emphasizes your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a very short Drarry, I love those every day situations and love acts, hope you'll enjoy it too ! Also it's my first time writing a fic on AO3, it'd be a pleasure to read comments on how I could improve hehe :3

Harry woke up to fingers gently stroking his hair and despite knowing they were his boyfriend’s, and liking that, covered his head with a pillow while muttering something about ‘too early’. To which the blonde-haired Slytherin on his side answered with a light laughter. “We’re actually late for breakfast Harry, and if you want to eat anything at all, we’d better go”.

The Gryffindor sat suddenly, having a glimpse at Draco’s great-grand-father’s - or whoever it was- watch on the bedside table. He swore, but a look at his boyfriend’s amused face had him crack a smile. He bent over the sheets and kissed Draco’s soft lips. He would never get tired of this.

After the war, they all had been excited and flamboyant and surrounded by people and noise all the time despite the deaths and the suffering. Rapidly, Harry had started to feel suffocated by all the expectations people had for him, by all the hopes and gratitude and joy when he actually felt miserable and lost. He could only think about the faces of those who never saw the sun rising the day of the battle of Hogwarts. Moreover, he had realized that all these years, he had defined himself though Voldemort, only living for that confrontation he knew was to come, and suddenly he had no purpose, no hobby, no passion whatsoever. Going back to Hogwarts for an eighth year had felt like going back home and comforted him a bit, but he had never thought he would find hope and happiness again this year. Especially not with Draco Malfoy. But Draco had always been in his mind, had always been there and just like Hogwarts, strangely felt like home. Like a normal and reassuring thing in Harry’s new unwanted and unusual life. And to everybody’s surprise – including their own – they had bonded and became friends.

Well, friends to the others. But their connection was much deeper. Draco treated Harry like a normal wizard, who had suffered during the War like everyone else, and not like some sort of heroic figure to be put on a pedestal for accomplishing a destiny he hadn’t even chosen. Harry understood Draco’s choices, or inability to choose, because just like Dumbledore had a greater plan for Harry he did not know a thing about, Voldemort and Lucius had had one for a sixteen-year-old boy who did not want to see his family die. They understood each other’s pain and demons and would hug tight in the cold nights telling each other it was okay. Because now it was, really.

Harry backed a little, with regret, breaking their embrace. He let out a little sigh and got out of bed, giving a thankful look at Draco when the Slytherin moved his wand to relive the fire. They all had individual rooms – eight years privilege.

“Enjoying the view?” asked Draco at the sight of Harry’s eyes lingering on the shape of his body underlined by the dark green sheets. Harry smiled. “Always.”

The Gryffindor opened his boyfriend’s closet wide open. Draco lifted his eyebrows. “Wow, Potter, have you finally decided to be decently clothed?”

Harry smirked. “I’m feeling kinda posh today, you’re influencing me. And honestly I don’t have to the time to go back to my room to get clothes, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

“Well don’t eat a horse, it’s not really tasty, trust me, and put…this on. Green emphasizes your eyes” answered Draco while getting up and taking a pair of fitted trousers, a shirt and an emerald jumper out of his closet. He looked at Harry’s legs with a smile and added: “The trousers are a bit too large for me, they’ll suit your fit body.” He laughed a little while Harry rolled his eyes.

The Gryffindor grabbed his tie but Draco took it from his hands. “Seriously Potter, red and gold with green? You’re disappointing.”

Harry chuckled at Malfoy’s outraged look that slowly turned to a mischievous look. “Oh no, I know that look Malfoy, what do you have in mind that I’m not gonna like?”

Draco leaned and kissed him, grabbing his cape behind him. “Actually, I think you’ll like that one.” He gently attached the black and green cape, made of a rich fabric, around Harry’s neck with a silver knob. Draco took a step back, as if to admire his work of art. “Well, I hope you’re not against revealing all Hogwarts our relationship, because that whole outfit screams that you’re my boyfriend. And you look really hot in it too.”

Harry stared at Draco for a bit. The grey eyes, the blonde-almost-white hair, the elegant features. He was so in love with that man, he thought. He finally declared: “Well, are you going to get clothed? We wouldn’t want to miss making a remarkable entrance to breakfast right?”

And that is how, five minutes later, they were standing before the Great Hall doors, from where were busting out laughters and happy conversations. Harry would have been lying if he said he was totally calm and confident about that decision he had just taken. But Draco squeezed his hand and all his worries flew away. He smiled at his boyfriend and they entered together, kissing softly before parting and heading towards their House’s tables. Harry decided that the best option was to look at his feet, and when he sat next to Ron and Hermione, acting as if nothing had happened, his smile fainted seeing the Gryffindor table looking at him with stupor. Had he taken a look at the Slytherin table, he could have seen the same was happening to his boyfriend.

“Hey”. Hearing his voice, half the Gryffindors burst into chatter, probably most of it about what they had just seen, and Ron finally swallowed his sausage, almost choking on it. Once he had water and was able to speak again, his looked at Harry in disarray: “Mate? Did I just have a very horrible nightmare?”

At the same time, they heard Pansy Parkinson yelling: “I knew it!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting back to their conversation. “Oh come on Ron, hadn’t you guessed?”

“Guessed what?”

She shook her head. “Harry coming back to his room at dawn, being secretive about his relationship with Draco, blushing every time I asked how was Malfoy. The list is long. I’m sure half the school already knew it.” She than turned to Harry: “You look very…green today Harry. But it emphasizes your eyes.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told so” he answered, bewildered and not really knowing what had just happened.

Then Ginny sat loudly next to them, disheveled and obviously just out of bed. But when she saw Harry, her eyes lit: “You’re very Slytherin and posh today, is that your way to finally tell us?”

“You too?” he muttered, thinking about the fact that his capacity to hide a relationship was horrible.

To that, Ginny laughed and declared: “Of course Harry, I think half the school had guessed but we were just waiting for you to tell us.”

And Ron exclaimed, through a mouthful of pudding, but sounding weary: “Well isn’t anybody going to enlighten me about this thing you’re all aware of and I’m not? It isn’t what I think right?”

“Oh _Ron_ , you can be so _daft_ sometimes!” answered Hermione. “Harry, tell him.

And Harry glimpsed at the Slytherins, where he saw Draco smiling softly at him, and then turned back to his friend. “Well, Draco’s my boyfriend.”


End file.
